Banished Love
by Boogermeister
Summary: Another DemonHuman love story. Warning: PG13 violence and language
1. Chapter 1

Banished Love by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 1-New Exchange Students

"Great. Just great." Anzu Mazaki kneeled on the schoolground to pick up her papers. She had tripped and dropped her homeworks. She then noticed a light-tanned hand picked up one of her papers. Anzu looked up and saw a handsome young man in a school uniform. His spiked black hair were tipped with red and had golden bangs and streaks.

"Is this yours?" asked the young man. Anzu nodded, slightly blushing at the sight of his crimson red eyes as she took the paper. The man smiled as he stood up. Anzu quickly stood up as well.

"H-hi," she stammered. "My name is Anzu."

"Anzu . . . . what a sweet name," the man replied. "My name is Atem."(this was the next fanfic)

Anzu turned away to hide her blushing face. But as she turned, she glanced at a pale-skinned young man with jagged, long white hair. His angry reddish-brown eyes appeared to be glaring at her.

"Atem, never mind that girl and let's go," the man said harshly and turned to leave. "I'll see you later, Anzu," Atem said quietly and walked away. Anzu's face was so red, she absent-mindedly dropped her papers again.

"Class, we have two new students today, the teacher said to the front of the class. "Atem Hapherus from Egypt, and Bakura Madison from England."( made-up last names) Anzu looked at Atem, who was staring at her, and slightly blushed. "Both of you, please take a seat," said the teacher. Atem took a seat by the window, which was next to Anzu's.

"Hi, Anzu," Atem smirked

"Hey. So you're from Egypt?" Atem nodded. Bakura, was sitting in the far of the classroom, was staring at Anzu wirh distrust.

The school bell rang and the students left the building. After Atem asked Anzu to walk her home, they walked through the park.

". . . . . I liked to dance ever since I was a little girl," said Anzu.

"Don't you mean you _loved_ to dance?" smiled Atem. Anzu giggled in embarrassment. Suddenly, they were confronted by two horrible-looking thugs, each waelding a switchblade.

"Give us the girl, pretty boy, and we won't hurt you," wheezed one of them. Anzu shuddered in fear as Atem narrowed his eyes."

"You won't harm Anzu while I'm here," he growled. "Anzu, get back."


	2. Chapter 2

Banished Love by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 2-His True Identity

Anzu took a few steps back, unsured about what Atem would do. "Atem, be careful," warned Anzu. Atem simply nodded in agreement. The thugs smiled disgustedly. One of them charged at Atem, but the Egyptian leapt over him with ease, almost like a cat. The men were stunned.

"H-how . . . . how did you do that?" one of them gasped. Atem said nothing but glared at fach of the thugs. Frustrated, they lashed out with the switchblades. Again, Atem dodged their assaults. But then, one of the thugs glanced at Anzu and charged at her. Anzu shrieked in terror, which caught Atem's attention. The other thug took this chance and slashed at Atem's shoulder.

"ATEM-" Anzu's yell was caught off by the first thug's dirty hand. "Don't scream or I'll slit your throat," he grunted as he held the switchblade near Anzu's throat. Atem yelled in pain, his shoulder was pouring out blood as he collasped onto the ground.

"I'll teach you to mind your own goddamn business, you little prick!" the second thug sneered as prepared to slashed at Atem again. But suddenly, Atem grabbed his wrist. The thug was stunned with fear when he saw his bright-red eyes and ferocious fangs. "W-what the hell-" but the thug's words was caught off by his own scream, for Atem was crushing his bones in his wrist. The other thug and Anzu looked at what's happening and saw Atem stood up and threw the man several feet away, knocking him out.

Anzu's eyes grew wide. Atem wasn't himself. his finger had razor-sharp claws, had a black cat-like tail, sharp fangs and fearsome bright red eyes. Atem turned around and glared at the other thug.

"Get your fithly hands off Anzu, digusting human!" he snarled venomously. "If you don't, I will kill you where you stand." The thug let go of Anzu, but foolishly charged at Atem, who grabbed the man by the neck and threw him hard to a tree, knocking him unconscious, as well. Anzu stared at Atem fearfully but Atem noticed that.

"A-Anzu," he gasped as he grasped his injured shoulder. "I'm sorry, Anzu. I'm so sorry." He sat on the ground and began to sob. Out of pity and confusion, Anzu timidly walked towards Atem and sat down beside him. "What do you mean, you're sorry?" she said quietly.

"It's because of me, you're in grave danger," Atem sobbed. "I don't want that to happen again, to the one I cared the most." He then turned back to normal. Anzu took out a napkin out of her jacket poket. "Atem, what will happen to me?" she asked as she wiped the tears from Atem's face. "What are you, anyway?"

"I'm . . . . I'm a Ne-kai," Atem admitted. "It's means I'm sort of a cat demon. Like humans, we're from different regions and countries. But we're all from the same society, the only society. And we have to obey the major rule: we cannot have a friendship or an relationship with humans."

"Why, Atem?" Anzu asked quietly.

"If the humans we trust finds out about us, they kill us off out of fear. So The Society decided to kill any human who knows about us." Atem softly gripped on Anzu's hand and kissed it. "I broke the rule when I was a child and I blamed myself of what happened to my friend."

"It wasn't your fault, Atem," said Anzu as a tear rolled down her cheek. "You want to be like us. I don't blame you." Atem wiped the tear off her cheek and cupped her face. "I don't want anything to happen to you, Anzu," he whispered as he leaned closer. "I love you and I know you love me too."

Atem kissed Anzu softly on her lips. Anzu blushed deeply as Atem slipped his tongue into her mouth and wrestled with her tongue. Then Atem pulled away, his blushed face was breathing heavily as well as Anzu's. With his good arm, he hugged her and purred softly in her ear.

"Atem, I'll keep it as a secret," Anzu mumured. "You can trust me."

"I know."

The word Ne-kai came from neko(cat) and yokai(demon).


	3. Chapter 3

Banished Love by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 3-A Kitten's Surprise

"Atem, stop it," Anzu giggled as Atem nipped and kissed her neck. It's been three weeks since Anzu knew about Atem's secret. Almost every day they had gone to the school library, where they make out in the least popular section. Atem stopped kissing Anzu's neck, which was lightly bruised, and gave her his leather choker.

"Atem, we shouldn't be doing this where we can get caught," Anzu whispered as she put on the choker. We have to find another place."

"It's too risky to go to my place," Atem mumbled. "The Society will know in a second." The Society would know since Atem had to lived with Bakura. They had to be extra careful because the white-haired man was also a Ne-kai and been suspicious of Anzu since day one. Atem and Anzu left the library.

"Anzu, beware of Bakura," Atem warned. "He might know something of us, so deny anything he says. He's deadly." Anzu nodde in agreement before each walked away in opposite directions of the hallway.

School ended as the bell rang. Anzu stayed behind to print out research papers. She left the school building when she was tapped on the shoulder. Anzu turned around and saw Bakura.

"Uh, hi, Bakura," said Anzu.

"Who in the hell are you trying to fool, Mazaki? growled Bakura. Anzu looked at him timidly and took a step back.

"I . . . . I don't what you're talking about," Anzu said as she began to walk away. But Bakura grabbed her arm roughly and Anzu yelled in pain.

"You're lying to me, you damn bitch!" Bakura snarled. What do you know about Atem?"

"I told you, I don't know," Anzu whimpered. Suddenly Bakura pulled her in and sniffed her neck. "You _were_ with Atem," he conclude. "Now, tell me what you know -"

"Bakura, what are you doing?" Bakura turned around and saw Atem.

"Atem, this girl knows something about you," Bakura said angrily. Atem stared at Anzu. "Anzu, what do you know about me?" he said quietly but dangerously.

"I-I know . . . . that you gamble illegally, that's all," Anzu said timidly. Atem raised and chuckled.

"Is that all?" He turned to Bakura. "Let her go, Bakura. I gave her my choker for not telling anyone about it." Bakura let go of Anzu and walked away, muttering to himself until he was out of sight.

"Anzu, are you all right?" Atem asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Anzu sighed, rubbing her arm. "Anzu, I . . . . can't walk you home anymore," Atem said. "I mean, not in this form. I actually have a third form: a black cat." Anzu smiled

"Really?"

"Of course," Atem laughed. "Go on, I'll be with you shortly. And one more thing: you can't use my name." Anzu nodded happily before walking away.

Anzu was across the street from her house waiting for the light to change. She hadn't seen Atem or a black cat the entire time. Anzu finally walked across the street and was several feet from her house. "Mreow." A sound caught Anzu's attention and down. It was a black cat with a red fuzz on its head and crimson eyes. The cat purred loudly as Anzu picked it up.

"It's you, isn't it?" she whispered. The cat meowed happily. "Then I guess I should call you . . . . . Mr. Kitty." The cat then meowed in dissapointment. "Too bad, that will be your name." Anzu walked inside her house and the cat jumped out of her arms. The cat looked at her and mew'd.

_"I knew I can trust you, Anzu"_ said the cat, which startled Anzu. "A-Atem?"

_"I'm telepathically speaking to you, Anzu. It's one of my special talents"_ The cat then suddenly transformed back into the young Egyptian. He walked up to Anzu and kissed her lips gently. "As always, you tasted like a peach." Anzu blushed as Atem kissed her cheeks and the her neck after taking of the choker.

"Atem, wait," Anzu whimpered. Atem quickly stopped and looked at her. "I know we've together for a few weeks. It's just that-"

"I understand, Anzu," Atem inerrupted as he cupped her face. "If you don't want to go through with it, I won't get mad."

"But I want to be with you Atem. It's almost like a strong, unbreakable bond between us." Atem smiled and held her hand. "Anzu, it's almost as if you want to test our love for some reasons."

"Yeah . . . . and this is one of our tests." Anzu slowly dragged Atem upstairs by his hand. Atem caressed her face as he kissed her. Both of their faces were deeply blushed as they continued to kiss until they reached Anzu's bedroom. Anzu took off Atem's jacket as they moved closer to the bed. She then began unbuttoning his his shirt, but Atem playfully stopped her.

"Anzu, it's your turn," he purred as he took off her blouse. Anzu couldn't blush anymore, her torso was wearing nothing but a bra. But Atem chuckled softly as he kissed her lips. "You are so beautiful. You shouldn't be embarrassed." Anzu smiled and pulled him onto the bed as she took his shirt, revealing his well-toned muscles.

"Don't be afraid, Anzu," Atem whispered as he took off his pants and Anzu's skirt. "I won't hurt you." Anzu slightly nodded and they went underneath the sheets. Anzu slowly took off her bra and hugged and kissed Atem.

"Atem, I'm ready." Anzu whispered.

It sounded a little corny, but I tried. If ya'll wonderin' where Anzu's parents at when all this happens, they on a business trip. I told you it's a little Anzu bashing, meaning she might get hit or slash and whatnot.


	4. Chapter 4

Banished Love by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 4- Beauty and the once Beast

Anzu cuddled against Atem sleepily. Atem purred softly as his head nestled in Anzu's brown hair. He felt sleepy too, it was already night time. He didn't want to leave now. He felt so human.

"Atem," Anzu said tiredly.

"What is it, Anzu?" Atem asked quietly.

"Have you ever heard of a story about a maiden fell in love with a demon lord?" she asked.

"No," he said.

"Well, the demon was once human, but he was cursed because he was the most evil lord ever. Along with his curse, he was given a slowly dying rose. It was said if the rose died, he would be a demon forever unless a woman loves him and he would turn back to normal." Atem sighed with interest. "Did the demon ever find someone to love him?" he asked.

"Yeah. The young maiden accidently wandered into the demon's castle. The demon lord caught her and made her his servant. He treated her cruelly, but was confused when the maiden treated him kindly. As the day passed, the demon's cold heart began to warm and started to learn how to love. One day, the demon lord gave the maiden a beautiful dress and they danced happily all night long."

"That can't be the end, Anzu," Atem said quietly. Anzu giggled softly. "Of course not," she said. "The rose was dying fast and the demon didn't have much. The maiden's village grew restless and assumed that the demon lord had done something to her. One night, the angry mob of villagers rammed into the demon's castle and found him hiding with the maiden. The demon was then stabbed in the heart and was left for dead. The maiden cried in sorrow because she actually loved him and finally kissed his dead lips. Suddenly, the dying rose came back in full bloom and an blissful light came from the rose and it hit the demon lord. Little by little, he became human. And then he woke up and smiled when he saw the maiden, who was overcome with joy. He kissed the maiden and said he loved her."

Atem deeply sighed and held her hand. "Did they lived happily ever after?"

"Yeah, they did," Anzu replied.

"Do you think we would live happily ever after?" mumbled Atem. "What do you mean, Atem?" Anzu questioned.

"We loved each other, but . . . . I'm still a demon."

"No, you're not, you're a demon," Anzu whispered. "As long as you're here with me, you're still human."

Atem smiled and held Anzu closer. "I have to leave soon," he whispered. "Bakura will think something is up." Anzu nodded and Atem off the bed. "As soon as possible, clean yourself off of my scent. The Society would know what had happened here." Atem bent down to kiss her cheek. "And the sheets as well."

Anzu nodded sleepily as she stared at his crimson eyes. Atem walked silently out of the room and into the bathroom. _Anzu's scent is on me,_ he thought as he stepped into the shower and put on the hot water. After several minutes of washing away Anzu's scent, Atem took off the water and transformed into a black cat again to shake off the water. He trotted back to the room, where he transformed back to himself to put on his clothes.

"I wish you wouldn't leave," Anzu said, sitting up while covering her body with the sheets. Atem simply smirked. "Me too," he said as he turned into the black cat. _"See you later,"_ the cat meowed as he jumped of an opened window and into a nearby tree.

I put a story inside a story to make sense. and in the next chapter, Seto will be in it.


	5. Chapter 5

Banished Love by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 5-Kin Trouble

Atem's apartment was on the third floor, but he leapt onto his balcony easily. He walked inside but he suddenly narrowed his eyes. "I know you're here," he growled as he put on the light in the living room. There was a brown cat sitting on the couch. "Seto," Atem growled.

The transformed into a tall, brunette man sitting on the couch with his arms and legs crossed. "Greetings, little cousin," he smirked, his sapphire eyes stared at the tanned boy. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Hardly," Atem flatly replied. "Where's Bakura?"

"That Englishman was gone when I came." He stood up, his arms still crossed and walked to Atem. "I see . . . you've been with a human." Atem was taken aback.

"How did you-"

"The scent on your clothes smelled of human," Seto retorted. "Once again, the 'black sheep' had broken the major rule. And it's not just any human." He narrowed his eyes and scoffed. "This girl, does she know?"

"Yeah," Atem said hesitantly. Seto glared at him as he walked out to the balcony. "Aren't you going to tell The Society?" Atem growled as he walked out to the balcony, too.

"That's Malik's job," said Seto. "What you do is your business and your problem. I won't get involved in it."

"Where's Malik, anyway?" Atem asked.

"He was with ishizu when I last saw him. How unusual. A girl your age becomes one of the Elder Council." Atem said nothing as he stared at the sparkling night sky.

"Our family disowned me, anyway," he said finally. "I'll just simply go to any territory that The Society don't have control of." Seto scoffed as he stepped onto the ledge.

"That's fine for you, but you're forgetting about the human girl who knows our secret," he replied. "I know you don't want her to be raped and killed by the executioner."

"I'm aware of that," Atem said. Seto looked at his younger cousin before jumping off and landed safely onto the ground. Atem watched him disappearing into the shadows before looking back at the sky.

Bakura opened a very thick, wooden door and walked in a large room walled with huge stones. The scent of rotting corpses and blood was extremely strong. In a corner of the room, there was a tall, tanned man sitting next to a freshly made corpse and was licking the blood off his clawed fingers like a cat. His sandy blond hair was spiked out widely, like a lion's mane. Bakura had caught his attention and the man smiled wickedly as his same colored tail flicked around.

"Enjoying yourself, Marik?" Bakura smirked as he walked up to him. "For an Egyptian, you don't respect much of the dead."

"What the hell do you want, Bakura?" Marik growled as he continued to lick off the blood. Bakura glanced at the dead woman's body. Her clothes were ripped and soaked in blood, due to her ripped throat. Her thighs were surrounded by blood also, along with Marik's semen.

"There this girl that may know about us," Bakura said as he took out a small photo of Anzu and showed it to Marik, who took it. "I can't prove anything about it except she had been seen with Atem in his human form."

"Atem?" marik questioned. "I should have known." His dark lavender eyes stared at the photo and lustfully licked his lips with his unusually enlonged tongue. "What an innocent face. It would be nice to fuck her."

Just then, a tanned young man walked in. He also had sandy blond hair like his older brother, but it was combed down and he had oh-so innocent lilac eyes. "What is it you want, Bakura?" he asked slyly. Bakura snatched the photo from Marik and showed it to the other man.

"Malik, keep a close eye on this human," he said. "She might know something about us. If she does, you do your job." Malik took the photo and observed it carefully.

"This school . . . . 'Domino High' . . . . what year is she?" he mused. "She's a senior," Bakura replied. "The graduation is in 3 months. Find out before then."

Comment on what u think.


	6. Chapter 6

Banished Love by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 6-The Unavoidable News

Atem was worried about Anzu. She was sick for a month and rarely came to school. Uncertain of Bakura's suspicion, he couldn't go to her house either as himself or as a black cat. One day, after school, Atem got a message from his cell phone.

'Come quickly. I have to talk to you.' Atem became even more worried, something must have happened to her. Glad that Bakura didn't came to school today, Arem rushed to Anzu's house as a black cat. He leapt through an opened window and into the living room. She wasn't in here, so he meowed loudly.

"I'm in the bathroom," Anzu called out. Atem ran upstairs to the bathroom, which the boor was opened. He saw Anzu standing, fidgeting with her fingers as she sniffed from crying.

_"Anzu, what's wrong?"_ Atem mew'd concernly. _"Why have you been sick for a long time?"_

"C-can you turn into yourself . . . . please?" Anzu asked quietly. The Egyptian turned back into himself and touched her tear-stained cheek. "Anzu, what is it?" he asked quietly. "You can tell me."

"But if I tell you, you'll leave me," she sniffed. "No, I would never leave you," said Atem. Anzu took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"I'm . . . . pregnant," she whimpered. Atem gasped softly and then sighed deeply. He hugged Anzu and kissed her soothingly. "It's all right, Anzu," he whispered. "I'm not mad at you. It's going to be okay."

"But what about your kind? They will find out."

"Don't worry, Anzu," said Atem. "I know someone who can help us. But we have to leave soon after graduation."

"Why?" Anzu asked.

"The Society doesn't control a nearby city. We'll be safe there." Anzu nodded slightly as she rested her head on Atem's chest.

Walking down a block, Atem dialed a number on his cell phone. Someone on the other line answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ryuuji, I need to talk to you," Atem said.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I sort of . . . . got a girl pregnant," replied Atem.

"Really?" Ryuuji questioned incredulously. "What's the human's name?"

"Her name's Anzu and --- wait, how do you know?"

"Atem, you're speaking to a half-breed. You've never been friends with full-blooded Ne-kai's."Atem sighed as he stopped at a corner. "That's because they never understand how I feel. Anyway, the reason I called you is that I need your help."

"Okay," repled Ryuuji. "Of what?"

"After my school graduation, can Anzu and I go to your place?"

"All right, Atem. So . . . . how good was it?"

Atem groaned as he hung up his cell phone before crossing the street.

I using Ryuuji as his best friend cuz his eyes looked cat-like.


	7. Chapter 7

Banished Love by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 7-The Plan

"You can't find any evidence of her knowing us?" Bakura hissed at the lightly tawny cat that was sitting on a school wall. It was only a few days left until the graduation and Bakura grew frustrated from trying to prove his suspicion of Anzu. "You couldn't find her being with Atem, Malik?"

_"Atem disguised himself as a pet for that human,"_ mused Malik. _"But she appeared different."_

"What do you mean?" Bakura demanded.

_"The human girl looked a lot more heavier than the photo."_ Bakura scoffed in annoyance. "That's nonsense!" he said. Malik shrugged and strolled away. Bakura glared at the wall for a long time, as if it was bothering him. . . . . _a lot more heavier . . . ._

Then that came to his mind. "Oh I see . . . ." he smirked devilishly as he walked away.

Atem purred softly on Anzu's lap, trying to hear their child in the womb. "Atem, you can't feel or hear the baby until sixth month," Anzu giggled.

_"I know, but I can't wait to see it grow,"_ Atem mew'd as he jumped off her lap. _"Also, we have to get ready. Tomorrow's graduation."_ He then transformed back to himself.

"Where's your friend going to pick us up from?" asked Anzu.

"From this house," Atem replied.

"But what about you and your stuffs?" Atem just smirked as he caressed her cheek. "Don't worry about me," he said. "I'm more concerned about you and our unborn child. You should get some rest."

Anzu nodded before going upstairs. Atem sighed as he looked at his watch. 9:00 p.m.. Again, he transformed into a black cat and leapt out of the window.

_"Where have you been, Atem?"_ a puffy white cat meowed, lounging on the balcony ledge. Atem looked up as the cat transformed into Bakura, who then jumped down and landed in front of Atem.

Atem took a step back. "Why would you care, Bakura?" he said angrily as he walked past him.

"Well, aren't you worried about Mazaki?" Bakura mused, looking at Atem, who stopped and stared back at him. "I know you have been spending with her since day one. Not only that, she seems to be _carrying_ something. Do you know, Atem?"

Atem stood there and couldn't say anything, which made Bakura smirked in satifaction. "You have until tomorrow to have her abort that filthly bastard," said Bakura, "or I'll tell The Society everything." He walked away, leaving Atem in a devastating dilemma.

"Ryuuji, you have to come now," Atem said on his cell phone. He came back to Anzu's house and woke her up.

"Why? Whar's wrong, Atem?" asked Ryuuji.

"Bakura is threatening to tell The Society about us. We have to go before they find out.

"Okay, I'll leave soon," Ryuuji replied. Atem hung up his cell phone and looked at Anzu, who was sitting sleepily in a chair.

"Anzu, I'm sorry to wake you up," he said quietly. But Anzu shook her head lazily. "It's all right, Atem. I had a feeling this might happen." Atem kneeled down besides her and touched her growing stomach. Moments later, a silver car rode up in front of the house and honked twice.

"He's here," Atem said as he stood up. He took Anzu's bag and led Anzu downstairs to outside. A young man with vibrant green eyes and jet-black ponytail stood against the car.

"You should have stay in the car, Ryuuji," smirked Atem as he opened the back passenger door and Anzu went inside. "You always forget you're an outcast." He went inside and shut the door.

"Whatever," Ryuuji shrugged as he went into the driver's seat and after shutting his door, he drove off.

Later on, Jou and Ishizu will be introduced. A/N: in the story, Marik is the oldest, Malik is the middle, and Ishizu is the youngest(but the smartest).


	8. Chapter 8

Banished Love by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 8-The Criminal One

"That damn fool escape!" Bakura shouted angrily as he threw a chair across Atem's room. He hadn't seen Atem since their last conversation and Malik came to their school to find him. But he nor Anzu wasn't there.

"I should have known he would do this!" snarled Bakura. Malik, meanwhile, stood against a wall with a sly smile on his face. "Do you have any idea where he or that girl gone to?" Bakura snarled.

"If I did, you wouldn't be so reckless," Malik replied.

"Oh, shut up!" the white-haired man spat as he threw a book at him, which obviously missed by a few feet. Malik picked up a book and flipped through the pages. He saw a photo inside, of Atem as a young child and another tanned boy, obviously a human, with short navy-blue hair and raven-colored eyes. Malik's smile slightly widened as he looked at the boy, as if he remembered him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atem placed sleeping Anzu onto a bed. He kneeled down as he stroked her hair. All night he hadn't slept, but he didn't felt tired. He got up and walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"You okay, Atem?" Ryuuji asked, sitting around the table.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Atem sighed as he sat down. "I'm just exhausted from last night."

"It seemed you have something on your mind," said Ryuuji. "Is it about your old friend, Bankhi?" Atem slightly nodded as his eyes watered.

"I missed him terribly," he said sadly. "It's my fault he's dead."

"It wasn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself--"

"But it was! I was the one that told him about our kind! He shouldn't had died after The Society found out!" Within seconds, Atem buried his face with his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Suddenly, a hand reached out and touched his shoulder. Atem lifted his head and turned around.

"Atem . . . ." Anzu said quietly. "Why are you crying?" Atem quickly wiped away his tears and sniffed.

"It's nothing, Anzu," Ryuuji said quickly.

"It's . . . . It's okay, Ryuuji," sniffed Atem. "She already knew a part of the story." Anzu sat next to him and held his hand as she stared at him concernly. "Atem, what happened to your friend?" Anzu asked quietly. Atem sniffed a couple of times.

"I . . . . was seven years old when I met Bankhi long before I left Egypt. He was my first and only friend and I foolishly thought it was okay to tell him of what I am. One day, my father saw me transforming in front of Bankhi and not long after that, some of the Ne-kai's had savagely attacked him." Atem stopped and sighed very deeply.

"Atem?" Anzu said quietly.

"He died a day later," Atem said finally as he let go of Anzu's hand. "And my family had disowned me ever since." He got up and walked back to the room. Anzu looked at Ryuuji, whose face was crestfallen.

"Have he ever been this way before?" she asked.

"Once, when I was casted out of The Society because I'm a half-breed," Ryuuji replied sadly.

"It's can't be his fault," Anzu said as she suddenly stood up, her voice quivered with anger. "It's their fault for the pain they caused to Atem." She walked quickly back to the room and saw Atem sleeping peacefully on the bed. She sat down beside him and stroked his tri-colored hair soothingly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally I'm done. The reason it took so long is that I have to write this when everybody is sleeping. Also, I made their graduation set around Februrary or March cuz some kids in my school gets to graduate early.

"I should have known he would do this!" snarled Bakura. Malik, meanwhile, stood a


	9. Chapter 9

Banished Love by **Boogermeister**

(A/N: my art name is Neema and I'm in Please look at my pics. )

Chapter 9-The Search and An Unexpected Visitor

The next day, Anzu woke up and found a folded note on the nightstand. She picked it up and read it.

_Anzu, I left for work. Don't worry about Atem, he'll be okay. And one more thing, if you see a yellow-brown cat, he's just passing by. See you later._

_Ryuuji_

Anzu put down the note and searched through the bag. After finding some oversize clothes, she left the room to the bathroom. Anzu went to the living room after showering and changing her clothes and noticed a golden brown cat sitting on the fire escape, pawing at the closed window.

_This must be the cat,_ Anzu thought as she opened the window. The cat's brown eyes looked at her curiously after it leapt in. What surprised Anzu was the cat suddenly transformed into a tall, young man with dirty-blond hair. His clothes was slightly smudged with dirt, even though he looked clean.

"Hi," he said, waving his hand. "Ryuuji told me about you. My name's Jonouchi."

"Hi, I'm Anzu," said Anzu. "So you're a Ne-kai, too." Jonouchi nodded. "What did Ryuuji told you about me?" she asked.

"Um, that you got knocked up by a friend of his," replied Jonouchi, which made Anzu slightly groaned. "So, where's the father?" he asked as he went to the kitchen and opened the fridge door.

"He's sleeping in the extra bedroom," Anzu said as she sat down on the couch. "He might wake up soon." Jonouchi came back, holding a opened bottle of beer and sat across from her. "Where do you live, Jonouchi?" Anzu asked.

"Not far from here," he answered. "I actually have two jobs. One regular job and another--"

"Who the hell are you?" Anzu and Jonouchi sharply turned their heads. Atem stood a few feet from them, growling lowly as he glared at Jonouchi, who appeared confused. "Did The Society sent you here?"

"Huh?" The Society don't have nothing to do with this," said Jonouchi. "I'm a friend of Ryuuji, Jonouchi." But Atem still glared at him as he sat next to Anzu and wrapped his arm firmly around her shoulders. "Don't look at me like I'm a enemy," Jonouchi groaned before sipping his beer. "I actually like humans."

"How can I be certain of that?" atem growled lowly as he wrapped his other arm around Anzu's stomach protectively.

"Atem, it's okay, we can trust him," Anzu said, but Atem thought otherwise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A young, tanned woman was sitting by her desk reading under an lamp. Her long, black hair shone bluish and her dark blue eyes glistened with movement from the light. Suddenly, her bedroom door opened and Marik walked in, drinking beer from a can.(that's right. BEER!)

The woman didn't took her eyes off from reading as Marik walked towards her. "You reeked of blood and alcohol, brother," the woman said quietly as she turned a page.

"Well, what do you expect from the executioner, Ishizu?" chuckled Marik. "The reason I came here is that there's a human girl who knows about us."

"Is she on trial?" Ishizu asked plainly.

"She escaped before we could do anything," said Marik. Ishizu sighed in dissapointment. "Not only that," he continued, leaning closer to his sister, "she's carrying a child of your boyfriend', Atem."

Ishizu tensed, but still continued reading. "Where is he?" she asked.

"He escaped as well," Marik replied as he stood back up and took another gulp of beer. "Never mind him. We must kill the girl and her unborn half-breed. Shit, we might, as well, kill Atem."

Ishizu slammed her book shut, which slightly startled Marik. "You don't decide which Ne-kai tritor to execute, _I_ do," she said venomously as she stared at her brother, who smirked at her retorting.

"Aw, what's wrong, little sis?" Marik sneered. "Do you still have feeling for Atem, who is fucking with his human girlfriend?" Ishizu inhaled and exhaled angrily before getting up. She started to walk past Marik, but she stopped and stared at him with a small smile on her face.

"When the child is born, kill the girl," said Ishizu.

"Why?" Marik asked, confused.

"I want Atem to keep a momentum, to teach him a lesson," she replied before leaving the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh no I made her evil, but it's fun. in the next chapt, the baby is born spoil: it's a girl!


	10. Chapter 10

Banished Love by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 10- The Birth

Nearly six months past since Atem and Anzu escaped from The Society's prosecution. They had an apartment above Ryuuji's. Anzu stomach grew huge while atem went to work with Ryuuji (i know, it sounds corny, but thats all i could think of ). They already knew Jonouchi's second job: scanning people into giving him food as a cat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Atem, I think we're having twins," Anzu said happily. Atem listened playfully on her stomach and laughed. "I hope so," he replied as he kissed her lips softly.

"Or triplets," Anzu giggled as she kissed him back.

"Good, there will be more love to give," Atem smirked as he rubbed her huge stomach. Suddenly, Anzu felt a sharp pain and she gasped.

"Anzu, what's wrong?" Atem asked concernly.

"Atem, I think . . . . it's time." Soon after that, her water broke. They looked at each other before Anzu started to cry. "Atem, I'm scared. What are we going to do?" Atem wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead.

"Don't cry Anzu," he said quietly. "Calm down, so we can go to the hospital, okay?" Anzu siffed as she nodded

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malik had waited several months for Anzu's and Atem's child's birth. With the help of Bakura, he was ordered to kidnap Anzu after the child is born. They hid in a large tree by the hospital parking lot as cats.

_"We've been here for nearly a week!"_ Bakura hissed. _"When will this damn girl come here?"_ Malik, meanwhile, sniffed the air.

_"They're here,"_ he mused as he stretched out. _"It wouldn't be long until the child is born."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anzu breathed heavily until another contraction pained her. "OOOOWWW! IT HURTS, IT HURTS SO BAD!" she screamed as he squeezed Atem's hand. Atem grimaced at the pain, but didn't yell.

"It's okay, Anzu," he said after the pain passed away. "The baby's coming soon." Anzu looked at him and nodded as she recurred breathing heavily.

"The baby's crowning," the doctor said."When you have another contraction, I need you to push really hard." Anzu slightly nodded. Soon the pain came and Anzu immediately pushed as hard as she coul, screaming.

The pain and the scream was finally gone and the only noise was a baby's crying. Atem and Anzu stared at their newborn child in relief and excitement. After Atem eagerly cut the umbilical cord, the baby was washed, blanketed, and was handed to tired Anzu.

"Atem, she's beautiful," Anzu whispered after they were left alone. The now sleeping baby had dark reddish-brown hair with tiny golden bangs and crystal blue eyes. Her skin, though pink, was lightly tanned.

"She looks just like you," whispered Atem as he touched the infant's tiny hand. "What should we call her?"

"How about . . . . Akai?"(1)

Atem smiled as he kissed Anzu lips. "I love it. And I love you for bringing our child to this world."

"I love you, too, Atem," Anzu smiled as she kissed back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1. Akai means 'rosy cheeks'. in the next chapt, Anzu will get kidnapped by Bakura an' them.


	11. Chapter 11

Banished Love by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 11-Abduction

Bakura leapt down onto the ground. "Let's go," he said as he transformed to himself and started to walk.

_"Wait, we can't go yet,"_ Malik meowed. Bakura stopped and glared at him, growling. _"If we go now while Atem is stil there, we'll most likely be exposed by the humans."_

"Then what are we supposed to do, then?" bakura spat as Malik jumped down and transformed into himself, as well.

"We'll wait a few day, then we can get her," the Egyptian smirked. "We'll give her a chance to spend time with her half-breed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Atem and Anzu came back home, with Akai sleeping silently in Anzu's arms. Atem yawned softly since he didn't get enough sleep last night. "I should get some sleep," he mumbled as they went into the nursery. Anzu catiously placed Akai into the crib.

"I wonder . . . .what would we do when Akai will get older," Anzu said quietly.

"What do you mean?" asked Atem.

"I'm not sure if we should lie to her, knowing that we are fugitives," said Anzu. "And I don't want her to blame herself for what we did was right."

"You shouldn't worry, Anzu," Atem said quietly as they walked out of the nusery. "I think she'll understand when she gets older."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Why can't I see the baby, Anzu?"_ Jonouchi meowed pitifully as Anzu changed Akai's shirt. _"It's not like I'll sit on her face or anything."_

"Atem doesn't want germs near Akai," joked Anzu, "and he assumed you have more germs than most humans." Jonouchi meowed in disappointment as he walked out of the nursery, sulking.

As he walked into the living room, he suddenly sensed something. He turned into himself and checked out the opened window. "I could have sworn I felt something," Jonouchi muttered as he turned around. But suddenly, he was kicked hard in the back and fell to the ground. Before he can recover of what happened, a white haired man severely dislocated right shoulder.

Jonouchi yelled in pain before passing out. "What a weakling," Bakura muttered as he nudged him with his foot. He then walked to the nursery. Somehow, Malik was already in there, his hand tightly muffled Anzu's pitiful screams and cries as he pinned her against the wall. Bakura glared at Anzu before turning his attention to Akai, who was crying in the crib.

"Well, Malik, can we leave quickly?" Bakura growled lowly.

"Take the child, Bakura," Malik said, his lilac eyes glanced at the white-haired man. Bakura growled as he picked up the child.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

what will happen? find out in the next chapt (A/N: Dartz and Pegasus will be in it)


	12. Chapter 12

Banished Love by **Boogermeister**(this is not a one of the final chapters. i will continue in several more chapts.)

Chapter 12-A Desperate Plea

"Ishizu," Marik said as he walked into her room. Ishizu was standing in front of a mirror, putting on a gold necklace before turning around. "What is it, Marik?" she asked.

"Bakura and Malik got her, along with the half-breed child," Marik replied. Ishizu smiled a little and walked up to her. "The trial will start soon, won't it?"

"That depends," Malik said.

"On what?"

"If your 'boyfriend' comes to rescue his family," he laughed as he walked out of the room and Ishizu followed him, knowing that might happen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jonouchi! Jonouchi, wake up!" Atem shook Jonouchi vigorously, who was drooling blood. He slowly opened his eyes and groaned. "Jonouchi, where's Anzu and Akai?" atem yelled as Jonouchi painfully sat up. "What happened?"

"It was . . . . The Society," Jonouchi groaned, his voice strained with pain. "They got them." Atem then rushed into the nursery. he immediately caught scent of Bakura's and Malik's and yelled out in anger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A/N: i'm not so good at describing certain thing, but try to understand what i wrote in this first couple of paragraphs)

Ishizu sat in the center, at the side of a long table. Sitting to her right was a 30-ish man with knee-length turquoise hair, one yellow eye and one blue-green eye, and another man who looked 40-ish, had silvery long hair, covering one of his brown eyes. Sitting to Ishizu's left was a tanned man in his sixties, his white hair laid flat against his wrinkled face, and an subby, 60-ish man with a black bandana covering his greyed hair.

"The trial can now begin," announced Ishizu, slightly narrowing her eyes. "The is Anzu Mazaki, 18 years old. Not only she knew about The Society for over 10 months, she knowingly gave birth to a half-breed 3 days ago." The rest of Elder Council murmured quietly in surprise.

"Who fathered the child?" asked the tanned old man.

"Atem Hapherus, an Egyptian Ne-kai," Ishizu replied and glanced at him. "You might see him today, Akhenaden."

"I don't want to see that wretched nephew of mine," muttered Akhenaden, his face shown resentment.

"Bring in the human," the turquoise-haired man commanded loudly. A set of large doors suddenly opened and Anzu, with Akai in her arms, was pushed inside by the executioner, Marik, who was grinning maliciously.

"Human, how do you know about us, The Society?" Akhenaden demanded. Anzu stared fearfully at the Elder Council before sighing deeply, which calmed her.

"A-Atem told me on the day he came to my school," she confessed. "he revealed himself to me by accident and--"

"Even by accident, humans aren't trusted to keep our secret," replied the turquoise-haired man.

"but she kept it for this long, Dartz," the silver-haired man mused. "Surely, we could trust her."

"Aren't you concerned that she might tell other humans, Pegasus?" Dartz insisted.

"I won't!" Anzu exclaimed. "I wouldn't hurt Atem because of that!" But Ishizu and Akhenaden glared at her. "You are not to be trusted, human, to keep this secret," said Akhenaden. "Don't you agree, Solomon?" (i forgot his real name )

Solomon shrugged. "Maybe we should give her a second chance."

"Our law is to kill any human who knows about us," Ishizu replied, her voice hinted with anger and impatience. "Therfore, Anzu Mazaki is--"

Suddenly, a loud, angry roar caught everyone's attentions. Moments later, Atem charged through the room, snarling as his black tail flicked back and forth. Ishizu stared at Atem as he rushed to Anzu and now crying Akai and glared back at Ishizu.

"Atem, how nice of you to join us," she said quietly. Atem snarled.

"Shut the fuck up, Ishizu," he said angrliy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

i'll update asap, or whenever my brother fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Banished Love by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 13-One Chance

Marik glared at Atem and Anzu as he walked past them, baring his fangs as he snarled. "Ishizu, he have no right to interrupt an official trial," he growled, but Ishizu raised her hand to silence her brother while still staring at Atem.

"Atem, is it true you told this human about The Society?" she asked quietly.

"Her name is Anzu and yes, I did told her," snarled Atem as he wrapped his arms around Anzu protectively.

"You fool!" Akhenaden yelled in anger. "Don't you realize she would endanger our kind?"

"She won't if she kept this secret," Atem growled. "I trust her because I love her and our child." Ishizu clenched her fists and glared at Anzu and Akai before back at Atem. "It doesn't doesn't matter," said Ishizu. "You know the law and the penalty of breaking it."

"Then you should know Ishizu, that you can't convict a human from an uncontolled territory," Atem retorted. The other Elders stared at Ishizu in disbelief.

"Is this true, Ishizu?" Solomon asked in disappointment. Ishizu slightly hung her head and said nothing.

"I caught her brother Malik's scent outside of Domino City and he took Anzu and Akai out of my home," Atem resumed. "I assumed Ishizu is behind this, as a revenge for breaking off our engagement." Anzu gasped and looked at him. Ishizu smiled a little.

"You're right, Atem," she said quietly. "I was devastated and heartbroken when you left me, all because you cared for humans. I figured if this girl was killed before you came, you would come back to me."

Atem growled in disgust as he took Anzu's hand and turned to leave. "Wait, you can't just leave, Atem!" Akhenaden called out, but they quickly left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A-Atem . . . ." Anzu said quietly as Atem drove down a highway in Ryuuji's car. "Atem . . . ."

"Yeah," Atem said tiredly.

"Um, what happened to Jonouchi?" she asked.

"He's okay, just dislocated his shoulder," replied Atem. "He should be out of the hospital by now." Anzu fell quiet as she looked at the passing cars, then looked back at the back seat, where Akai was sleeping in her baby seat. She glanced at Atem before looking through her window.

"How come you didn't tell me?" she asked quietly.

"Huh? Didn't tell you what?" questioned Atem as he made a left turn.

"That you had a fiancee," said Anzu as she looked at him. "Did you loved her as much as you loved me?"

Atem sighed deeply. "I never loved Ishizu," he admitted. "It was an arranged engagement that I loathed since I was ten."

"Ten?"

"Being engaged at a young age is an old Egyptian tradition," Atem replied. "Anyway, Ishizu was in love with me, I didn't even liked her because of her family, the Ishtars. Her family mostly consisted of executioners of humans."

"Oh, I see . . . ." Anzu sighed. Soon they reached the edge of the city.

"You've seen her older brothers, Marik and Malik," said Atem. "Malik was the one who kidnapped you. He's an informer, telling The Society which humans who knows about us. Marik is the executioner, but he executes young women."

"Why?" Anzu asked, feeling anxious.

"He thinks he finds it fun to torture and rape them before he kills them," Atem muttered angrily. Anzu gasped and shook her head in disbelief. If Atem hadn't got her, Marik would have killed her. Atem gently grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Don't worry," he said as he glanced at her. "They would regret it if they hurt you or our child."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anzu! Thank goodness you and Akai are safe!" Jonouchi exclaimed happily as Atem, Anzu, and Akai came home. His entire right arm and shoulder were casted and was held by a slung. "Sorry I didn't sense them out sooner."

"That's all right, Jonouchi, smiled Anzu. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Oh, this?" smirked Jonouchi as he glanced at his injury. "This is nothing, so it'll heal in a few days." Atem sighed and tried to touch his shoulder, but Jonouchi backed away.

"Atem, be nice," Anzu said as she went into the nursery. Atem stared at Jonouchi ans smiled. "Thank you, Jonouchi."

"What for?"

"If you weren't here to tell me what happened, I wouldn't see Anzu again." Jonouchi smiled as he turned away. "Aw, it's nothing, really--" But he stopped and he and Atem suddenly saw a light tawny cat, stitting at the opened window.

"Malik . . . ." Atem growled lowly, baring his lengthened fangs.

_"I just came to inform that you and your family are now outcasted from The Society's territories,"_ mused Malik. _"And one more thing, if that human says one word about our kind to another human, she'll be executed immediately."_ Malik left, leaving Atem and Jonouchi silently angry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anzu was already fast asleep in the bed, but Atem could sleep, his mind kept replaying of what happened earlier. He nuzzled his face in her neck and his arm loosely wrapped around her waist. _Damn you, Ishizu,_ he thought angrily as his grew tighter. _Are you still angry because I'd rather be with Anzu and Akai? I hate you and your damn family._

"A-Atem . . . . you're hurting me . . . ." Anzu whimpered. Atem snapped out of his thoughts, realizing he was squeezing Anzu's waist painfully.

"Anzu, I'm sorry," Atem exclaimed as he let go of her and sat up. Anzu turned around and looked at the Egyptian. "Atem, what's wrong?" she asked quietly as she sat up. "What happened today, is that what's been bothering you?" Atem stared at her and sighed, caressing her face.

"Yeah, today was the worst day of my life," he said mournfully. "If The Society had killed you, I . . . . I wouldn't know what to do. And I worried about Akai. The Society made half-breeds to live in shame and I don't want our child to live like that." Anzu snifled and hugged Atem.

"She won't, and we'll make sure of that," she whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the next chapter, Kisara will be ... i'm not gonna say


	14. Chapter 14

Banished Love by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 14-The Black Sheep

A brown cat ran through the city, with a smaller, snoe-white cat following him. They were soaked by the falling rain when they jumped into the tree. The white cat licked at its wound on its forearm as the brown cat stared at an apartment.

_"There it is,"_ it meowed as it eyed an four-story window. _"He should be there"_ The brown cat looked back at the white cat and licked at its wound, then its face. _"Come on, let's go."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atem laid back on the couch, sighing as Akai slept on his chest. Four months passed since he and his new family had been outcasted, but Atem was glad at that. Anzu became an dance instructor in an nearby studio, so Atem spent a whole day with their steadily growing daughter. Suddenly, he sensed a Ne-kai nearby and slowly sat up, catiously cradling Akai. He glanced at an window and noticed a brown cat pawing against the glass.

"Seto?" Atem gasped as he stood up and walked towards the window to open it. The brown cat jumped in, along with the white cat that Atem doesn't recognized. The cat transformed into Seto, who was completely drenched. "Well, aren't you going to ask why I'm here, cousin?" he asked rudely as he pushed his hair away from his sapphire eyes.

"I should, but I want to ask who is she," Atem replied as he pointed what was once the small white cat and was now a pale-skinned, frail-looking young woman with long, snow-white hair and ocean blue eyes. Her clothes were covered with dirt and small rips.

"She's Kisara," said Seto, "and she's the reason why I might be outcasted from the The Society."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marik growled angrily as he wiped away the flowing blood from his forehead. He sat against the stoned wall soon before Bakura and Malik rushed in. "What happened here, Marik?" growled Bakura. Marik glared at him and snarled. "How the fuck should I know? All I can remember is that I was going to torture a half-breed and the next thing I knew, I was knocked out." Bakura snarled in annoyance.

"Do you know how you were knocked out, you buffoon?" he growled impatiently.

"I don't know, the smell of death masked the scents," Marik muttered as he continued to wipe the blood away. Malik glanced at his older brother before walking out of the room, sniffing the air in the hallway. "I see . . . ." he said, narrowing his eyes.

"What is it, Malik?" Bakura said as he looked at the Egyptian. "Marik, you had a half-breed you were about to rape, right?" mused Malik.

"Yeah, so what?" Marik growled as he stood up.

"Well, it just so happen I caught the scent of Akhenaden's son Seto around here," Malik continued, "and it seems he knows this half-breed. It's possible he could had knocked you out."

"If he did, then where he and the half-breed coul have gone to?" growled Bakura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atem bandaged Kisara's injured arm. "Is it better?" he asked as he finished. "Y-yeah, thank you," stuttered Kisara. Seto, meanwhile, felt uncomfortable holding Akai, who was awake and curiously stared at the tanned brunette's cold blue eyes. "Atem, hurry up and take your kid," he muttered as he walked up to his younger cousin.

"My kid has a name, Seto," Atem scoffed as he took the baby into his arms. "Anyway, how do you know this girl? I assumed you don't like half-breed, let alone humans."

"I knew Kisara since I was twelve," Seto said as he glanced at Kisara. "I first saw in Cairo, traveling with her human father."

"What happened to your mother?" Atem asked Kisara.

"Um, she died when I was little," Kisara replied quietly. "She had a bad heart, so she told my father what she was before she passed away."

"It seemed foolished at first, but then again, she would have been confused about her blood," muttered. "Kisara is a rare knd of half-breed. She has a ability to transform a cat anytime she wants. However, it doesn't mattter to The Society." Kisara slightly shook her head.

"I don't care about The Society, Seto," Kisara smiled as she walked up Seto and held his hand. "I'm just glad you saved me." Kisara kissed Seto on his lips, which made Atem turned his head away in disgust while Akai watched as she giggled.

"Atem, I hate to say it, but I need your help," Seto said after Atem turned back around. "_My_ help?" questioned Atem. "Of what?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akhenaden sighed heavily in disappointment. "My son . . . . helped a lowly half-breed," he muttered as he stared out from his window. "I should have known . . . ." He then turned to Malik, who was standing silently behind him. "Where have they gone to?" Akhenaden asked tiredly.

"I'm not sure, the rain washed away their scents," Malik simply replied. "Do you think Atem is behind this, sir Akhenaden?"

"Not him, Seto's far too stubborn to ask anyone's help. You may leave now, Malik." Malik bowed slightly before walking away. Akhenaden turned back to the window as his eyebrow furrowed. "It must be that half-breed he infatuated with a long time ago," he murmured.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About time. Wait 'til a few days since Im currently writin' the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Banished love by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 15-Help Invovlement

"This cousin of yours, he just left her here with you?" Ryuuji questioned, in the bedroom with Atem. "Why did he do that?"

"She's well out of The Society's territories," sighed Atem as he crossed his arms. "Seto said he's going back to convince his father if he can marry her."

"Marry?"

"Yeah, but I doubt Akhenaden would allow him to," he replied as they walked out of the room. They went to the living room Kisara was sitting on the couch, playing with Akai's hands. "Kisara," Atem said, which caught her attention. "Kisara, where was your mother from?"

"Oh, she was from France, but she moved to America where she met my father," Kisara replied as she held Akai.

"What happened to your father, anyway?" asked Atem.

"He died in a car accident several months ago," she said quietly. "So I went to Cairo to stay with Seto. Then we came here, to Domino City. That's when the executioner kidnapped me a few days ago."

"Marik?"

"Yes. He said half-breeds were as weak as humans and should be executed as well, in order to protect their full-bred kind." Atem sighed deeply before hearing the front door unlocked. The door opened and Anzu walked in as she closed her umbrella.

"Hi, Atem. Hi, Ryuuji," Anzu said after closing the front door. Then she noticed Kisara. "Who is this, Atem?" she asked.

"Kisara," Atem answered. "She's my cousin's girlfriend."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto walked into Akhenaden's room, where his father turned from the window and glared at him. "I know you heard what happened, father," Seto said as he walked closer. "But what I did was right."

"What you did was foolish, Seto," Akhenaden spat. "Why do you love this half breed?"

"I want to, father," said Seto. "In fact, I want to marry her."

"What?" Akhenaden exclaimed.

"I want your permission," Seto continued. "I want it so I can marry Kisara."

"Forget it," spat his father. "Our family is tainted enough because of Atem and his wretched family. Now end this foolish affair."

"No, I won't do it," Seto said sternly. Akhenaden then backhanded him across the face. Seto, wide-eyed, stared at his father as he touched the now appeared bruise on his cheek. "Why . . . . why your pride is more important than your own damn son?" he growled lowly and angrily before storming out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You have to get permission from your parents to get marry?" asked Anzu. Kisara nodded.

"Yes, that's what Seto told me. He said it's an Egyption tradition if you're not arrangely engaged. But I don't think his father will allow us to get marry." Akai, who was still in Kisara's arms, tugged on the long white hair. "What is she doing?" asked Kisara.

"I think she's sleepy," replied Atem, sitting on the floor with his chin resting on his hand. "Don't worry about it." (A/N: Ryuuji left long ago. I forgot to mentioned it.) He then stood up and stared at the opened window. Soon after that, the brown cat Seto leapt in. _"Kisara, I'm soory, but it didn't work out,"_ he meowed quietly.

"I knew this would happen . . . . " Kisara mumbled as she stood up and handed sleepy Akai to Anzu. Seto transformed to his 'human' self and lightly hugged her. "Don't worry, Kisara," he said quietly. "We will get marry, no matter what." He then turned to Atem. "I appreciated your help, cousin, but we must leave."

"Wait, maybe we can help--" Anzu started.

"We've done enough, Anzu," Atem interrupted. "My cousin won't ask for our help again, due to his stubborn personality."

"You're wrong about that, Atem," Kisara smiled. "He might ask for your help again someday." Seto took Kisara's hand and they walked towards the front door. The rain had long stopped, for the grey clouds had parted, showing bits of sunlight.

"Atem, in return of helping me, I will help you once and _only_ one someday," Seto muttered as he opened the front door.

"Bye, see you soon," Kisara said happily before they left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally, I'm done with this chapter! In the next chapt., Atem and Anzu will be confronted by, Marik, Malik, an' Bakura. Oh no!


	16. Chapter 16

Banished Love by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 16-Caught in the Act

"You're really going, Ishizu?" Marik asked as he stood against the wall of his sister's room. Ishizu glanced at him as she put on a golden bangle. "Yes, I am," she quietly replied. "I'll try to reason with Atem and bring him back with me."

"You're a fool," Marik scoffed. "You have to get over that fucking bastard. He despised us and our family."

"And you want to get back at him, right?" smiled Ishizu.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Let's just say Anzu Mazaki was 'caught telling' someone about our kind and you can execute her," Ishizu smiled. Marik then derangedly smiled and chuckled darkly. "Come to think of it, I would like to taste that human girl of his," he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atem stared at the cloudless, sunny sky. Though it was a cold winter day, he was happy being in the park with 6-month-old Akai, who was in her stroller and was snuggled in her rose-colored puffy coat. Atem exhaled deeply as he sat on the bench, seeing his breath disappearing into the air.

"It's hard to get used to this bitter cold weather, Akai," he smiled as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his black puffy coat.(1) "This father of yours was born and raised in the hot country of Egypt." Akai giggled. Atem chuckled, seeing the pink color that appeared on his daughter's cheeks.

"I can see why Anzu named you 'Rosy Cheek'," he joked. But he didn't realized that Ishizu was walking towards him from behind, for the winter air limited his sense of smell.

Suddenly, Ishizu hugged him from behind, surprising Atem. "I missed you greatly, Atem," she whispered. Atem angrily pulled her arms away and stood up. He glared at Ishizu, who was wearing a beige long coat, as she walked around the bench.

"What the hell do you want, Ishizu?" Atem growled lowly.

"Why, you, of course," Ishizu replied, smiling.

"Why can't you get it to your damn head?" he spat. "I hate you! I don't even want to be with you! I wished I had never see you or your damn family!" Ishizu frowned and said nothing as she gazed at him.

"Just get out of my sight," Atem growled as he turned to Akai, who had a worried look on her face. "Atem, I can't understand why you're with that human girl and intended to let her keep that horrible, half-breed illegitimate child," Ishizu muttered. Atem then turned around and furiously glared at her.

"What did you say?" he snarled, his fangs lengthened. Ishizu became frightened and took a step back. But Atem grabbed her by her coat collar. "How dare you insult my daughter, you damn bitch!"

Atem raised his hand, getting ready to strike scared Ishizu across her face. But suddenly, he came to his senses when he heard Akai's sobbing. He stared at his daughter pitifully as he lowered his hand and let go of Ishizu. "I don't . . . . I don't want to see my daughter fearing me," muttered Atem. "Leave me alone, Ishizu. I am tired of this."

Ishizu hung her head and sadly walked away. "I'm sorry, Atem,"she whimpered. "But still, your human lover has to die.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day . . . .

"Your ex-fiancee wanted you back?" blue-coated Jonouchi questioned as he put his gloves. Anzu, who was wearing a peach-colored coat and was standing next to Atem, felt a little sorry for Ishizu. She can't blame her for being still in love with the outcasted Egyptian. Atem, however, had no sympathy.

"I'm telling you, Jonouchi, she's a lunatic," he replied flatly as they walked down the deserted block; Anzu was pushing Akai's stroller. "Her family is full of psychos. "I would have gone mad as well if I had marry Ishizu."

"Really? I heard crazy women are great in bed," laughed Jonouchi. Disgruntled, Atem hit him in the back of his head. He then glanced at Anzu, who looked worried.

"Is something wrong, Anzu?" asked Atem.

"Oh, nothing, Atem," Anzu replied quietly.

"But somehing is wrong, human!" a sudden voice called out, catching Anzu's, Atem's, and Jonouchi's attention. Malik, Marik, and Bakura stood a few yards away from them. Each of them wearing thick, dark-colored leather coats as well as smirks on their faces.

"What the hell do you want?" Jonouchi growled, his honey-brown eyes glinted with angry red. Atem angrily snarled as he bared his fangs.

"I'm a little surprised you don't remember me, the one who broke your arm," sneered Bakura. Jonouchi was about to lose his temper at the Englishman, but Atem put his arm out to stop him.

"Why are you here?" growled Atem.

"Her," Malik replied, pointing at Anzu. "I saw her talking about our kind on her cell phone."

"What?" exclaimed Anzu, who was horrified. "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!"

"There's no reason for denying of what we know," smirked Bakura. "As promised, The Society ordered her to be executed."

"She hadn't done anything wrong!" Atem snarled. "She wouldn't had done this!"

"You have to stop protecting that human," Marik sneered. "Give up. The bitch's unworthy." Atem snarled threatenedly and charged at Marik, but the older Egyptian simply grabbed his shirt collar and easily flipped him over. Atem yelled in pain after landing hard on the concrete ground.

"Your concerns for humans had made you extremely weak, fool," Marik laughed as his heavy army-like boots stomped against Atem's chest. Atem painfully yelled and coughed out blood. Anzu stood in place as she stared tearfully in horror.

"Please stop!" she screamed as Akai cried loudly. "Leave him alone, please!" But Marik paid no attention. Jonouchi became enraged and charged towards Marik, but he was suddenly punched in the nose and fell back.

"You should stay out of this, you bloody weakling," Bakura chuckled as he rubbed his hand from the punch. "You're just as weak as Atem and probably even weaker."

"You shut the hell up, English boy!"(2) Jonouchi snarled as he wiped the blood from his nose. Marik finally stopped stomping and kicking Atem, who struggled to stay conscious.

"By Ra, why do Ishizu wants someone like you?" he muttered before spitting Atem in the face. He then glanced at frightened Anzu and licked his lips seductively. "You should be glad I didn't kill him," purred Marik. "But at least you get to see him alive before you died."

"Don't you dare touch her, you psycho-freak!" Jonouchi growled as he struggled to stand up, but Bakura immediately knee'd him hard in the stomach. Jonouchi fell to the ground as he groaned in pain before vomiting out a mix of stomach acid and blood.

"Jonouchi!" Anzu yelled out, but Marik advanced towards her and firmly muffled her mouth while one of his arm roughly wrapped around her waist. "You will not scream until you're at the execution chamber, my dear," he purred in her ear.

"No, Anzu . . . ." Jonouchi groaned before falling to his side as he passed out. Malik, who had stood silent for a long time, finally walked towards the stroller and picked up crying Akai. Bakura, however, was already dragging unconcious Jonouchi and near-concious Atem into a narrow allyway. Bakura stopped dragging and glanced at smiling Malik, who stood over Atem.

"You must pay the price, Atem," he mused as he crouched down. "Because of you, another human has to die. Oh, and one more thing." Malik leaned closer to his ear. "It was I who told your father that your childhood friend knew about our kind."

N-no, it can't be," Atem gasped painfully before coughing up more blood. "Why?" he gasped before slipping into the darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1. Lots of guys from where I'm from wears black puffy coats during winter.

2. If that sentence sounds racist, pleas tell me so I can change it.

I meant to make Bakura to be an antagonist(bad guy) but I inadvertly made Ishizu to be it. In the next chap., will Atem and Jonouchi save Anzu and Akai before it's too late?(Please, ya'll know what will happen)


	17. Chapter 17

Banished Love by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 17-Enraged Vengence

Ishizu stared at sleeping Akai in her arms as she sat on her bed. Malik had handed the half-breed infant to her moments ago. She touched Akai's soft face and her chubby little hand. "You barely looked like your father," she muttered as she stroked the baby's golden bangs.

She then placed Akai onto the bed and sighed deeply as she laid down beside her. "Do I really want to do this?" she muttered. Earlier today, Atem was about to strike her, but didn't because his daughter was there.

Any minute now, Anzu would die and Atem would have to marry her. But now, it seemed irrational for having a grudge against a human whom her ex-fiance had loved instead of her.

(fiance-male, fiancee-female)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jonouchi groaned as his blurred vision became clear. He sat up, growling in pain from stomach injury. He saw unconcious Atem beside him and shook him. "Atem, wake up!" Jonouchi shouted, ignoring his own pain. "Atem! You have to get up! They've taken Anzu and Akai! We have to go before it's too late!"

Atem immediately opened his eyes and jumped to his feet as if nothing happened. "They will die if they hurt the ones I loved," he snarled angrily as Jonouchi struggled to stand up. "Can you manage to fight, Jonouchi?"

"If you can, then I can, too," groaned Jonouchi as he managed to smile. "Besides, I want to get even with that white-haired prima donna."

"Great, let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What soft hair you have, my pretty human," Marik purred as he stroked Anzu's brown hair. Anzu sobbed as as she struggled to get away, but Marik had his legs wrapped tightly around her waist. "It's useless to fight againt me," he chuckled. "It's naive ones like you are always gets excited."

"Why? Why do you do this women?" Anzu whimpered. Marik just simply laughed as his clawed fingers trailed along the collar of her blouse before touching her neck. "Human women are more fun to play with than Ne-kai women."

"Please, just let go of me!" Anzu whimpered pitifully. "I hadn't done anything wrong, I swear!"

"I know," Marik purred in her ear. "This was all my sister's idea, to have you killed."

"Why?" sobbed Anzu.

"You stole her fiance from her and had his child. She was furious at you. The reason I gone along with her plan is because I want to taste you." Marik then tore off the front of her blouse, revealing her bra. Het go of her and forced her on her back to the floor.

"Please don't!" cried Anzu. "Don't do this!" But Marik smiled derangedly as his cat tail flicked around. He leaned down and licked at Anzu's cheeks with his long, slimy tongue. Suddenly, he stopped and looked up and around the stone-walled room.

_I thought I heard something,_ thought Marik. Before he could even knew it, he was hit hard in the back of his head by a huge stone. He yelled in pain and was hit again before he could turn around, knocking him out.

Anzu looked up and cried, seeing that it was Atem, who had put down the large stone. Atem picked up Anzu and hugged her. "Anzu, are you all right?" he whispered soothingly.

"You came! You came to save me!" Anzu sobbed against his blood-stained shirt. She wanted to hug back, but she knew his injuries hadn't healed from earlier.

"Anzu, who was behind this?" growled Atem.

"Ishizu did this, Atem," whimpered Anzu. "Not only that, she have Akai with her." Atem narrowed his bright red eyes as he growled something in a mixture of Egyptian and Arabic(1) angrily. He then took Anzu's hand and they ran out of the execution chamber to a long, narrow hallway.

"Do you know where Ishizu is, Atem?" Anzu asked as they continued running.

"Hopefully," Atem said. Soon they reached two more hallways and they stopped running. "Which is the right way?" Atem pondered. Just then, Jonouchi ran up to them from behind. "Anzu, are you okay?" he gasped as he stopped.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Anzu answered quickly as she hid behind Atem. She nearly forgot that her blouse were ripped apart. Knowing this, Atem took off his shirt and put it on Anzu.

"Did you find Akai?" asked Jonouchi.

"No, Ishizu has her," Atem said. "We don't know where they are."

"Perhaps we can help you." Atem, Anzu, and Jonouchi turned their heads and saw Malik and Bakura, standing in one of the hallways. "We can tell you where my sister is if you can defeat us," Malik sneered. "But with your condition, there's barely a chance."

"You take that back, you psycho drag queen!" Jonouchi growled angrily.

"No, Jonouchi, Malik's mine," snarled Atem. "You fight against Bakura." Jonouchi glanced at Atem and smiled as he nodded in agreement.

"Aw, yeah, I almost forgot about about my revenge against that white-haired punk," he growled excitedly as he cracked his knuckles.

"You must have no brains, considering the fact that I beat you up twice," Bakura sneered as his slightly puffy white tail flicked around. "But the third time rather is the charm, because you'll die at that time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1. Arabic is the everyday language of Egypt, considering that Atem is from there. The reason he know ancient Egyptian is he was taught that.

In the next chapt., will Atem and Jonouchi defeat Malik and Bakura? I wiil finish in the next two or three chapters.


	18. Chapter 18

Banished Love by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 18-Giving Up

"Get back, Anzu," warned Atem. "I don't want you to get hurt." Anzu ran off until she was several yards away. Malik laughed after noticing Atem holding his side as blood oozed from his mouth. "I must say that I'm impressed that you managed to stand, let alone rescuing that human after taking a near-fatal beating from Marik," he sneered. "I may be weaker than my older brother, but I'm still stronger than you."

Atem breathed raspily with every breath. _Of all this time, why did the pain came back now?_ he thought angrily. "Atem, let me deal with these two," said Jonouchi. "You're way too injured to fight and we both know you don't have much time left. Go and save Akai."

"How modest of your friend to sacrifice himself so you can save your half-breed child," chuckled Bakura.

"No, you can't do it, Jonouchi," Atem groaned painfully. "I don't want you dead."

"Of course you don't, because you've already felt guilty about that human brat of your friend," smirked Malik. Atem glared at him and growled lowly. "It was _your_ fault my friend's dead."

"What are you going to do about it, Atem?" sneered Malik. "He's as dead as that human girl and your bastard child."

Atem snapped and charged towards Malik, but he suddenly fell to his knees and vomited out blood. Bakura and Malik laughed loudly and sickly at his pain. "What a fool you are, Atem," laughed Bakura. "We had gave you one chance to live, but you kept rebelling against us. Pretty soon, you will die."

"No, he won't!" Jonouchi yelled out as he charged towards Bakura. Surprisingly, he punched the Englishman right in the mouth. "That's for breaking my arm, you punk!" Jonouchi growled as Bakura stumbled back. Bakura spit out bits of blood before snarling angrily.

"One lucky punch doesn't mean anything, fool," he snarled, flexing his clawed fingers. "You're going to regret what you did." Bakura slashed at Jonouchi, but Jonouchi dodged the attack. He grabbed Bakura's arm and flipped him over. "And that's for kneeing me in the gut!" he snarled after Bakura landed hard on the ground. Jonouchi then crouched down to lift Atem to stand up.

"Are you okay?" Jonouchi asked.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me," Atem strainedly groaned. Malik laughed as he looked at the severely injured Egyptian. "Stop pushing yourself to the limit, Atem," he smirked. "You're not even strong enough to protect your family." Bakura stood up and glared at Jonouchi and Atem.

"Bakura, quickly, kill the girl," Malik ordered quickly. Bakura glanced Anzu, who was standing in fear, and smiled wickedly. "Iwas waiting for you to say that," he sneered as charged at Anzu.

"Stop it now!"

Bakura stopped in his track and turned around as well as Malik. Ishizu stood a couple of feet behind her brother, holding sleeping Akai in her arms. Atem immediately glared at her furiously. "You . . . ." he growled lowly as he bared his fangs.

"Bakura, let her pass," ordered Ishizu. Bakura growled lowly in protest, but had to comply and stepped aside.

Anzu timidly ran towards Atem and Jonouchi. "Atem, are you okay?" she whimpered. Atem nodded.

"Give me back my daughter, Ishizu," he growled threatenedly. "If you dare hurt her, I will kill you and your family."

"I understand that, Atem," Ishizu replied quietly. "And for that, I am sorry for the damage I had caused." She then walked up to Anzu and handed Akai to her. "Atem, here, take this," she said as took out a small silver flask out of her skirt pocket. "It will heal your injuries. Please take it." But Atem snarled at her. "Why should I trust you?"

"Ishizu, what are you doing?" Malik questioned, feeling confused at his sister's behavior.

"Please, take it or you'll die," Ishizu pleaded quietly. Atem growled lowly as he reluctantly took the flask. He opened it and drunk the entire bitter content inside. Almost instantly, his broken ribs healed and his internal bleeding had stopped.

"Did it work, Atem?" asked Jonouchi. Atem tossed the flask away and glared at Ishizu. "Don't think I will thank you for saving my life," he growled angrily. "What you did was unforgivable, Ishizu. You endangered the lives of my lover and daughter and for what? A fucking childhood crush?" Ishizu's saddened face barely glanced at Atem.

"I said I was sorry, Atem," she said quietly. "I didn't mean to caused pain--" Atem suddenly backhanded Ishizu hard across her face. Anzu gasped as Ishizu fell back. The Egyptian woman touched her blackened bruise as she tearfully looked up to Atem, who glared at her with no remorse.

"Ishizu!" Malik called out as he rushed to his sister's side. Atem then advanced towards Malik and slammed him against the wall. "If it wasn't for you, Bankhi would still be alive, you bastard!" he roared angrily as he gripped tightly at Malik's neck, cutting off his oxygen. Malik choked as he struggled to push Atem off, but couldn't and his face began to turn blue.

"Atem, let go of him!" Jonouchi yelled as he tried to pull Atem away from Malik. "He's not worth it! Killing him won't bring your friend back!" Atem glanced at Jonouchi and finally let go of Malik, who dropped to the ground as he gasped for air. Bakura stared at Atem with fear in his eyes and transformed into a puffy white cat as he ran off. Atem glared at Malik and Ishizu as he growled. Anger completely filled his bright red eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I almost done. Please review as soon as possible. The next chapter is the last. If you have suggestion of how it should end, please gladly tell me. After this, I will make some side stories and/or sequels ASAP.


	19. Chapter 19

Banished Love by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 19-Returning

"Your damn family had caused me pain for the last time," Atem snarled as his claws lengthened. "Now it's my turn to cause you pain." Anzu stared at Atem as her eyes watered. _This can't be Atem, _she thought. _He would never do something like this._

"Atem, I told you, it's not worth it!" Jonouchi pleaded.

"Stay out of it, Jonouchi," Atem growled angrily. "They should suffer the consequences." Malik and Ishizu stared at Atem with absolute fear in their eyes. "Atem, I beg of you," cried Ishizu. "Please don't kill us. We're sorry for what we had done."

"You will truly be sorry when you're dead!" Atem snarled as he grabbed her shirt collar and made her stand up. "Since this was your plan, you will be the first to die, Ishizu."

"What? Don't do it, Atem!" Jonouchi yelled. "Anzu and Akai are safe now and they said they're sorry--"

"They must die, Jonouchi," Atem growled lowly. "They will never harm my family ever again." Tears flowed from anzu eyes as she witnessed Atem's anger. "Atem, please, it's really not worth it," she whimpered. "They gave up. Please, I don't want to see anyone else getting hurt."

"But they--" Atem snarled, but his daughter began to cry. Akai's crying rang through Atem's clouded thoughts. It was as if he understood it. _"Papa, please don't do it. The woman didn't mean to do it, because her anger and jealousy took over her mind."_

_But she wanted to kill your mother,Akai,_ thought Atem. _She doesn't care about you or anyone else except for her selfishness._

_"But Papa, what good would it do if you kill her and her family? You would be like them, Papa. Already your heart took over your mind, and me and Mama fears it won't go away. Your anger may even hurt us."_

A sudden jolt went through Atem's mind. "No . . . ." he gasped as let go of Ishizu and fell to his knees. "I wouldn't . . . . I couldn't . . . ." His eyes calmed to deep crimson as tears flowed down his cheeks. "I can't . . . . I can't do something so horrible," Atem sobbed quietly.

Ishizu stepped away as she stared at Atem. "Malik, let's go," she said quietly. Malik timidly stood up and they slowly walked past Atem and Anzu, to the hallway where they came from. Jonouchi crouched next to the Egyptian and gently placed his hand on his shoulder. "Atem, what happened just now?" he asked quietly.

"Jonouchi, it was Akai," sobbed Atem as Anzu kneeled next to him. "She . . . . she somewhat told me that my anger will harm the ones I loved."

"She told you that?" Anzu questioned quietly before looking at Akai, who was whimpering. Atem took his daughter into his arms and cradled her affectionately. "I'm so sorry, Akai," he whispered. "I would never hurt you or your mother. Can you ever forgive me?" Akai then smiled as her small hands reached up and wiped away his falling tears.

Atem slowly smiled and kissed her forehead. "Anzu, can you forgive me, as well?" he asked quietly as he stared at Anzu. Anzu stared at Atem as she snifled before kissing his lips gently. "Of course I do, Atem," dhe said quietly, smiling. "You wouldn't hurt anyone."

Atem kissed back. "I love you so much, Anzu," he whispered as he wrapped his arm around Anzu. "I love you, too, Atem," whispered Anzu as she placed her head against his chest.

"And I love you both," Jonouchi joked tiredly as he gave Atem and Anzu a big hug. Atem chuckled quietly."Let's go home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later, in Domino Park . . . .

"Ishizu, it will be hard for me to forgive you completely, but it will take some time," Atem said quietly. Ishizu slightly nodded in agreement.

"I, myself, is truly sorry," she replied. "My brothers, however, refused to regret for the actions they had done. They see you only as a traitor of our race. I'll make sure they would never bother you or your family again."

"Thank you, Ishizu," said Atem. "Oh, and also, I'm sorry for hitting you."

"It's all right, Atem," replied Ishizu. "I understood what you felt." She then turned to leave. "There's one more thing I should tell you: you're no longer outcasted from The Society. You may come back whenever you want." She walked away, leaving Atem sighing in relief. "I can freely walk through this park now without feeling uneasy," he mumbled happily.

Just then, his cell phone rang. atem took it out of his pocket and the 'talk' button. "Hello?" he said.

"Atem, where are you?"

"I'm in Domino Park, Anzu," Atem replied happily.

"Domino Park?" questioned Anzu.

"Yes, I'm no longer banished from The Society. We can live freely."

"Atem, that's wonderful," Anzu smiled. "We won't be bothered again, right?"

"That's right, Anzu," replied Atem. "Also, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time."

"Really, what is it?" asked Anzu.

"Will . . . . will you . . . . um, will you marry me?" Atem said finally. Several seconds later, Anzu started to cry. "Yes, Atem," she cried happily. "Yes, I will marry you. I love you."

"I love you, too, Anzu," he smiled as a tear flowed down his cheek. "Now and forever."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THE END.

That's it! I'm done. Pretty soon, I'll write three related stories:

**Intertwined-**Seto/Kisara fic. They're finally getting marry, but will Seto have to endure the meeting of his fiancee's mostly human family? Also Atem/Anzu on the side.

**Blue as the Nile-**Atem/Anzu fic. As their wedding day getting closer, Anzu realized she's pregnant again. Atem cheer her up by moving the wedding to his home country. But will Atem's guilt of his friend's death comes back after seeing his parents?

**Caring for A Friend-**Jou/Mai fic. Jonouchi meets an American Ne-kai woman. Unbeknowst to him, she's recently forced married to Marik. Can Jonouchi save her before it's too late?

Sayonara! Hasta pronto!


End file.
